Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 17
( Do sali Garmdlelskiego władcy wprowadzani są przez straże Might i Wojti ... ) Strażnik : Panie ! Znaleźliśmy ich niedaleko naszej Warowni ... Merios : Hej to ci idoci któzi próbowali mnie zabić ! Gardmelski Władca ''': takim razię wybierz dla nich stosowną karę ... '''Merios : A jaki mam zakres wyboru ? Gardmelski Władca ''': Od szlachtowania przez plaenie ... żywcem oczywiście po rozerwaniu na strzępy przez okoliczne bazyliszki ... '''Merios : Brzmi ciekawie ... Might : Zaraz ! Nie ! My tylko chcieliśmy porozmawiać ... nie chcieliśmy cię zabić ... Warlus : Tak a chcieliscie to przekazać celując do nas z kuszy ... Might : Zrozumcie to była tuylko .. em przykrywka ! Byliśmy śledzeni przez ... em żołnierzy któzi mieli dopilnować tego byśmy cię zabili ... Strażnik : Nie było tam nikogo wiecej oprucz was ... Warlus : Chcieliście nas zabić ale wam się nie udało ... tylko po co ? Might : Zrozumcie zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni ! Wojti ''': Absylski Władca nam dał taki rozkaz , oczywiscie wyznaczył również dużą sumkę za waszę głowy ... '''Might : Ty idoto ! Wojti ': Co ? powiedziałem coś nie tak ? '''Gardmelski Władca ': Czylli jednak to prawda ... Absyslki Cesarz coś kombinuje ... musimy jak najszybciej wysłać armię do północnej osady , ale potrzebujemy więcej czasu by zebrać wsyzstkich z całych ziem w Kore ... '''Warlus : Mam pewien pomysł użyjemy ich jako zakładników ! Inkwizytor : A na co komu tacy idoci ? Wojti ''': Co ? Idoci ?! No on moż tak ... ( wskazuje na Mighta ) urodizł się w jakiejś noże gdize na pewno śmierdziało patologią i alkoholem a nie to co ja ! Płynie w mnie krulewska krew ! '''Might : Chyba kurewska ! Jestem prawą ręką absylskiego władcy , możecie mnie śmaiło wziąść na zakąłdnika ale jego nawet nie prubujcie ... Merios : Nie możemy ich po prostu zabić ? Warlus : Nie , mogą sie przydać ( patrzy na Wojtiego ) Tak jakby ... ... ( Południe ... Fort przy północnej osadzie ... ) Przyboczny Mighta : Fort praiwe gotowy ... ( W tle zawala się wieża na inną przez co zawalają się kolejne ) Robotnik : Prawie ... właśnie straciliśmy 20 robotników ... ( Rudztowanie się zawala ) 30 ... Przyboczny Mighta : Co idzie nie tak ? ( odwraca się do żołnierzy ... wsyzscy leża ogłuszeni ) Robotnik : To pewnie nowa polityka pracy Darjusza ... Przyboczny Mighta : Na czym polega ? Robotnik : Na umacnanie glią ... budowy frewna jako podstawy na głazy i palenia elemętów drewnianych w celu usunięcia gleby ... Przyboczny Mighta : To brzmi dziwnie ... ( ktoś spada z dachu ) Robotnik : Nie ejst tak źle nasze prace przyśpieszyły ... Przyboczny Mighta : O ile ? Robotnik : o 50 % Mniej niż poprzednio ... Przyboczny Mighta : Cholera ! Ten fort powienien być gotowy na dziś rano ! Mam nadzieje że nikt nie zaóważy spóźnienia ... ( w tle wybuch rozsadzajacy budynek ) ( W tym samym czasię w północnej osadzię ... Lord Wandre i Głóny Inkwizytor obserwują jak radzą sobię z budową fortu absylowie ) Główny Inkwizytor ''': Jest lepiej niż myślałem ... Darjusz radzi sobię znakomicie ! Fort jeszcze n ei został ukończony ! '''Lord Wandre : Oby tak dalej ... Główny Inkwizytor ''': Ciekawe co zrobi Cezar ABsylów gdy się o tym dowie ... ... ( W tym samym czaiśe u Cezara ) '''Absylski Cezar : .... Coś nudno nic się nie dzieje ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach